Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to track lighting and more specifically it relates to a track lighting attachment for effectively directing light emitted from a track light and reducing the light wash.
2. Description of the Related Art
Track lighting systems have been in use for years. A conventional track lighting system is comprised of an elongate track, a base unit slidable within the elongate track and electrically connectable within the elongate track, and at least one light unit attached to the base unit for emitting a light beam. The light units may or may not have a casing surrounding a light bulb. Some light units have a tubular structure for directing the light upon a specific object.
However, light units that do not have a tubular structure or an outer casing tend to emit the light over a relatively broad area which is desirable in certain applications. In some applications it is desirable to change the lighting pattern from broad application to a narrow, focused application. Unfortunately, to accomplish this the user must purchase new light units that direct and focus the light upon a specific location which can be costly and time consuming. There is therefore a need for a product that can be added to existing light units for focusing the light and minimizing the light wash.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,875 to Price; U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,578 to Hoffman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,232,471 to Powell; U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,134 to Bomas; U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,521 to Spink et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,559 to Porter et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,473 to Gordin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,828 to Gordin et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,540,476 to Hoffman et al.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for effectively directing light emitted from a track light and reducing the light wash. Conventional track lights with broad light emission are not capable of focusing the light when desired without the purchase of a new light unit.
In these respects, the track lighting attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effectively directing light emitted from a track light and reducing the light wash.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of track lighting systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new track lighting attachment construction wherein the same can be utilized for effectively directing light emitted from a track light and reducing the light wash.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new track lighting attachment that has many of the advantages of the track lighting systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new track lighting attachment which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art track lighting systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a cylinder member, a first aperture and a second aperture within the cylinder member, a first clip member positionable within the first aperture and a second clip member positionable within the second aperture. The first clip member and the second clip member are formed to engage the outer lip portion of a light unit of the track lighting system. The light emitted from the light unit thereby directed through the lumen of the cylinder member thereby focusing the light beam upon a specific location and reducing the light wash.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a track lighting attachment that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a track lighting attachment for effectively directing light emitted from a track light and reducing the light wash.
Another object is to provide a track lighting attachment that may be added to various conventional light units utilized within track lighting systems.
An additional object is to provide a track lighting attachment that may be easily attached or removed from a light unit.
A further object is to provide a track lighting attachment that directs light to a specific object.
Another object is to provide a track lighting attachment that is cost effective and relatively inexpensive.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.